


Like a Prayer Answered

by CommanderKats



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Animalistic, Bottom Anders (Dragon Age), Desire, Dom Fenris (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, Lust, M/M, One Shot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Anders (Dragon Age), Top Fenris, Wintersend Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: This is a part of Wintersend 2018 and my gift is to Charmemes, hope you enjoy!Willow Hawke insisted on Fenris getting away to the Wounded Coast after everything with Danarius and to much of his delight/torture Willow also insisted on sending Anders along, hoping the mage might be able to help heal any wounds. Whether physical or otherwise.





	Like a Prayer Answered

Fenris hadn’t wanted to come here, hadn’t wanted to take a few days to think about everything that had happened, how his life had changed but Willow insisted, demanded it even. For as tiny as she was Willow was not a woman to be messed with and Fenris agreed...though he didn’t quite agree to the blonde mage as a companion, something else she insisted on. Fenris was sure that Willow had seen him stare at the mage and on more than one occasion, it was something that was starting to get under his skin and now he was stuck with him for a few days. 

Yet, Fenris couldn’t deny that he felt a little more than at ease seeing the small campsite and the view of the Wounded Coast. He also understood that after everything with Danarius he was free and the course before open unlike how it had ever been. His gaze lingered on Anders as the mage tried to make a fire without using his magic, it surprised Fenris that Anders couldn’t feel his gaze, knowing he was watching the mage with a heated desire. 

Never in a hundred years did Fenris think he would desire a mage and nonetheless this one, who wielded magic the same way he breathed. He had watched Anders in more than one battle, hell he was finding himself watching the mage at any given moment. Like right now where he still couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, everything about Anders called to something inside of him, something primal and... _ hungry. _

Almost like the hunger called to Anders he turned and looked at Fenris, dark eyes bright against the firelight and Fenris’ breath caught. For a moment everything else faded away, the world around them centering on whatever this was between them. It began to become alive this  thing between them, electrifying and warm, calling both of them closer to one another. A part of Fenris worried that it was the lyrium on his body that called to Anders but he pushed that part away as he made his way closer to the mage. 

Anders breath hitched as Fenris stood next to him, it was delicious watching Anders’ pulse beat along his neck. Fenris very much wanted to put his lips against it, feel it pulse against his tongue as he ran it along the mage’s skin. He felt hot,  _ too hot _ , the lyrium on his skin tingles and he knew he was probably glowing but he couldn’t look away from those dark eyes that were holding him. A flash of blue, bright like the lyrium on his skin and Fenris was reminded that there was more to Anders than just his healing magic. 

Eventually the pull between them eased some and Fenris was able to sit down next to the mage, watching as Anders began to prep dinner for them. Fenris chuckled to himself, a bit surprised at that reaction in itself, as he watched Anders cook. Somehow it had escaped him about him staying here at the coast for a few days, he hadn’t thought about food or the likes of things like that. At first he had been frustrated at Willow for the demand of him needing a break and then at having to share that time with Anders. 

“You okay there?” Anders asked softly as he stirred whatever was in the pot. 

Fenris looked up at Anders, his body hot again and found himself just nodding, not being able to put together words. Anders laugh, deep and throaty, turning his attention back to the pot which Fenris couldn’t have been more happy for finding himself sitting there with erection straining against his breeches. He was male, it wasn’t his first erection but this one seemed to have somewhat of a mind of its own as he watched Anders. 

Everything the mage was doing, whether it was intentional or otherwise, was making the strain against his breeches even worse. The way his gold hair fell over his face, the casual gesture of Anders sweeping it back, the way he held the spoon as he stirred... _ fuck. _ If this was how his next couple of days were going to go then Fenris knew he was in for a world of trouble or at least needed to get baggier pants. 

 

At first Fenris thought it was the sun waking him up, bright and brilliant against the blue sky though as his focus sharpened it made it clear it wasn’t the sun. No some sneaky mage had taken up the entire tent they shared and now found himself draped over Fenris. Fenris couldn’t help himself, his fingers running through the golden soft hair. Silken between his rough fingers as he felt his erection pressing against his underclothes. Damn. It was dangerous having the mage this close.

Almost on cue Anders cuddled further into Fenris, his right leg slung over Fenris’ leg and a little too close to a straining tent in his pants. Anders hand resting low on Fenris’ hip just along the V of his hip bones. Fenris’ heart began to beat wildly against his chest, his breathing quick and needed to try and force himself to calm down. His lyrium markings tingled and burned as Anders’ fingers began to dig into his skin.

Then Fenris heard it, soft at first then a little more force, a little more fear and looked down at Anders. He watched as the mage fought his nightmare, he couldn’t quite understand the words that Anders mumbled but he could see the furrow of Anders brow. He was having a nightmare and Fenris knew all too well about those. Without thinking what he was doing, before his brain told him not to, Fenris wrapped his arms around Anders and again without thinking began to hum a song for him. 

The nightmare seemed to fight against the bonds that Fenris had wrapped around Anders, the hum of the song become stronger as he tried to soothe whatever was happening. Then as if the nightmare hit its peak Anders sat up, eyes bright with the power of Justice and magic vibrated through the air. It was a long moment before Anders/Justice looked at him, once he realized the arms wrapped still slightly around him. 

“You were having a nightmare.” Fenris said quietly, surprised that the words came out as clear as they did. With the current inner war he was having with himself he didn’t quite know what he would, half of him wanted to kiss the nightmare away and the other half wanted to shove him away. 

The blue of Justice dissipated and the chocolate of Anders, Fenris watched Anders as he looked about the tent and also realizing where his hand was, still. Anders looked down at it, Fenris too nervous to look away from Anders’ face. The mages fingers danced along a lyrium line, Fenris’ skin hot as the mage’s featherlight touched him, he couldn’t hold back the groan as the mage touched him. How many nights had he dreamt about this? 

“Anders.” Fenris gritted through his teeth, the mage was barely doing anything and Fenris could barely control himself. 

The mage smirked. Fenris’ breath caught as the mage’s fingers danced closer to his waistband, chocolate eyes looking up at Fenris asking and with a barest nod Fenris gave permission. Anders’ eyes turned like molten lava as his hand slid under his waistband trailing skin until he found what he seeked. Fenris did a good job at hiding himself fully naked, very few had actually seen him so.

His deft fingers ran up the length of his manhood, Fenris’ lyrium markings burned as he felt its magic pulse through him. The mage was already driving him mad, he didn’t know how long he could last, not with Anders being the one touching him. His underclothes were getting in the way, he needed the pants off, he needed his manhood freed. Fenris started to shove down his underclothes, Anders paused his exploring to help and a moment later the clothes were gone and Anders got to see Fenris in all his glory. 

Fenris watched Anders, nervous to see his reaction as Anders drank him all in. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, his breath hard as he tried to steady himself. Never had it been like this before with a lover, normally Fenris would take control and the act was rough and fast, limited touching involved but right now all he could think about was how much he wanted Anders to explore him. 

That’s exactly what the mage did. 

His hand wrapped around the base of his manhood, gently squeezing his girth as Fenris moaned. He was coming undone. Anders other hand ran along his thigh making Fenris quiver under him as he cupped Fenris’ balls, smooth and heavy. Fenris tried to bite back the moan but he couldn’t, it was all feeling too good. Warm breath on the head of his manhood, another hand massaging his balls and then a tongue. It circled the head of his manhood before a warmth he couldn’t imagine engulfed the length of him. 

Never had Fenris believed something could feel this good, that someone touching him could feel this unbelievable. He couldn’t help the noises he made as Anders took the length of him in his mouth, as his other hand played with his balls. Fenris couldn’t help himself as his hips bucked up against Anders’ mouth, a small started coming from Anders too. He wrapped one hand into Anders’ hair as he continued to thrust into the mage’s mouth, his other hand grabbed at Anders’ thigh, fingers digging through clothing to skin. 

Anders moaned deep onto Fenris manhood as he fucked his mouth, though Fenris knew at this rate he wasn’t going to last but... _ fuck _ , he wanted so much more. He knew his lyrium markings were bright, if it was sunny out it would have certainly made it that bright. Then it hit him, a pleasure so blinding Fenris shut his eyes and groaned as he came deep into Anders throat and without hesitation the mage accepted it and greedily milked him. 

Anders laid down next to Fenris, curled under his arm and tight against his body. His fingers strumbed against Fenris’ chest and all his focus were on those fingers, on the way they traced his lyrium markings as if they were something natural to him. The mage hummed as he traced the markings back down towards his manhood and Fenris was surprised to find himself stirring again, what the hell did this mage do to him?

“I don’t know about you but I’m quite perished after that, I think I will go make us something to eat.” Anders said with a chipper in his voice as he got up and straightened his clothes then somewhat pranced out of the tent. Fenris took a moment to collect himself and adjusted himself to look presentable but damn after that morning how was he going to be able to look at the mage and not want to fuck him until he begs, until he hears those moans that were so delicious on his manhood. 

 

Sure enough the day turned to be a personal hell for Fenris, everything Anders did was seductful and made Fenris want to rip his clothes off and take him wherever he was. By evening Fenris was strung tighter than a harp, his lyrium markings burned and pulsed, occasionally brightening. He didn’t know if he could make it through one more evening, tomorrow they would head back to the gang and whatever scheme Willow had thought up while they were gone. 

“What do you think she has thought up now?” Anders asked as if he had read his mind.

Fenris chuckled, “Probably something hair-schemed, Varric is probably involved.” 

Anders laughed, deep and throaty, and Fenris’ manhood stood at full attention, “Oh no doubt on that.” His chocolate eyes found Fenris’, deep and molten. Never before had Fenris wanted to lose himself into something more, everything about the mage was torture for him but in a very good way. The fire danced in those velvety soft eyes and Fenris wondered what the firelight would look like dancing along his skin. Anders licked his lips and that was it for Fenris. 

Like a wolf stalking his prey Fenris moved his way around the fire until he stood over Anders, who looked very tempting on his knees looking up at Fenris. His heart pounded in his ear and all he think about was the noises that Anders had made, oh how much he wanted to hear those noises again. Fenris leaned a little, wrapping his hand in Anders hair, tightening it as he pulled the mage a little closer to his face. 

A whimper like a plea, a pray asking. 

And Fenris answered. 

His lips crushed down hard on Anders’ lips, soft and pliable as his tongue pushed through and warred with Anders. Fenris could taste the magic in Anders, sweet and intoxicating, and he was sure it was more than just having Justice there. Anders magic called to the lyrium on Fenris, making the markings burn hot but Fenris continued to take possession of Anders’ mouth. Damn the mage was addicting. 

Fingers grabbed at Fenris’ waistband and he let Anders wiggly them down, groaning loudly as the mage wrapped his warm mouth around his manhood.  _ Fuck _ . The mage looked delicious as he took Fenris deeper and deeper, throat and tongue working to make Fenris harder than he had ever been. Then he shoved Anders away. Anders looked up at him, eyes wide and lustful as Fenris finished undressing, his lyrium markings burned hotter than the fire next to him, setting his passion ablaze inside him. 

“Undress...now.” Fenris growled, his body too hot for itself. 

Anders bit his lip as he undressed, layer upon layer of his robes taken off and strewn about. Fenris swallowed hard looking down at the bare mage, his body sleek and nimble as the fire danced off his pale skin. He wanted to bite him, to make him scream his name, to take everything the mage would offer. Anders kept Fenris’ gaze as his hand moved to his manhood, running his fingers up the length of himself. Fenris’ breath caught, eyes fixated on Anders fingers and watched as the mage brought up his legs, opening them to show Fenris all of himself. 

It was enough...more than enough.

Fenris pounced. Anders let go of himself and threw his hands above his head as Fenris settled in between Anders’ thighs, Fenris growled as he used one hand to hold Anders hands. He need Anders like this, needed the mage under his control, which at the moment was slipping. Anders hips bucked under him, grinding himself against Fenris’ manhood. Fenris’ other hand gripped hard onto Anders hip, nails digging into skin as he nipped at Anders’ neck. The mage bucked again and Fenris tightened his hold on him. 

He growled deeply as the mage withered under him, it was driving Fenris insane and he needed to be inside Anders before he lost all control. Fenris let go of Anders’ hip and grabbed ahold of his manhood in a near painful grip, he used his precum to moisten the head as he pressed it against Anders’ hole. The mage wrapped his legs around Fenris’ hips giving him a better angle as he pushed deeper into Anders tight hole. 

It was blinding hot as he finally sunk into Anders, his balls pressed hard against him as he gave Anders a moment to adjust to him. The mage’s breath was quick, small noises escaping under his breath and Fenris stared down at him. Fenris put his hand back on Anders’ hip, his fingers pressing into skin as he pulled out a little and thrust back in. Anders eyes fluttered, a soft moan escaping. Fenris needed more. More of Anders. More of everything. And then he lost control. 

Fenris pulled almost all the way out then thrusted hard and fast into Anders, the whimper that escaped made Fenris all the more crazed. His lyrium markings burned, tingled at the pulsing magic coming from Anders. They went bright, soft blue lyrium warming the dark around them as Fenris began to hammer into Anders. The mage’s hips held tighter, going a little higher onto his back and the new angle drove Fenris mad. 

Anders moan and begged, Fenris answered with growls and nips as he marked Anders as his. Fenris hips went rapid, he lost all focus as pleasure and lust was the only thing driving him now. He needed to see Anders release, to hear it, to feel it and he needed it now. 

“Come for Anders.” Fenris growled.

“Fenris.” Anders cried as he clenched and held onto Fenris. A warmth spread over there bellies as Fenris felt Anders come on him, felt the mage’s manhood twitch as it was pressed between them. Then it hit Fenris, he bucked again and buried himself deep into Anders, trying to claw himself inside the mage as he shoot himself into him. Anders cried out again, more warmth spread onto their bellies. 

He let go of Anders hands and found them instantly on Fenris, fingers dancing over his shoulders, some brushing the hair out of his face as his eyes focused on Anders. Blue tinted those chocolate eyes and Fenris wondered how much of Justice was there for that, Anders answered with a smirk and continued to brush Fenris hair. Fenris didn’t know how long they laid there with one another, finding himself still semi-hard within the mage but Anders didn’t seem to mind.

“I’m not looking forward to tomorrow.” Anders said quietly, his fingers gingerly brushing the back of his neck.

Shivers went through Fenris, jolting his manhood inside Anders. He looked up at Anders, “Why?” 

Anders sighed, “I don’t want to go back to pretending that I don’t like you.” He said simply, chocolate eyes full of emotions. 

Fenris ran his knuckle along Anders’ jaw, feeling the stubble there and marveling at the feel, “Then maybe we don’t.” He said, “I don’t exactly care what the other’s have to say.” 

Anders chuckle, “No you don’t, do you?” 

Fenris shook his head and propped up on his elbows, he leaned forward and kissed Anders. This time there was no driving need, no hunger that had been denied too long. No this time it was just Fenris and Anders. Anders’ lips were swollen from the devouring they had earlier, delicate as they kissed Fenris back. There was a lot said in that kiss, in the way Fenris allowed Anders to touch him as he pressed himself a little deeper into Anders. His manhood thick and hard again, Anders the same pressed in between them. 

“Anders.” Fenris growled.

“Fenris.” Anders moaned.

The night was theirs and they gave everything to one another, every sigh, every touch, every kiss. Promises made of flesh like a prayer being answered. 

 


End file.
